


A Little Bit of Hope

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, happiness, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Jack takes his time to think about all that had happened. Bunny also realized that the hope that Jack had had been extinguished and was now back, and he won't let that happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Hope

They had just returned to the North Pole from after leaving Burgess. The Guardians were currently having a party celebrating the defeat of Pitch and the joy of a new member. That specific member was sitting on a window ledge in deep thought.

This was just so overwhelming. For three hundred years he was alone, invisible to mortals and ignored by other spirits. Then he is suddenly chosen as a Guardian to help defeat the Boogieman. Now he has believers and is part of a group. Or is he? Jack couldn't help but let his mind wander to Easter. They had abandoned him without giving him a chance to explain. Bunny even almost punched him! They were thinking he had joined Pitch and became their enemy. Jack then thought of Pitch's words in Antarctica-he still had yet to tell the other Guardian of this even-and he thought of how similar Pitch sounded to him. That made him wonder, would he have turned out like Pitch if he was alone for a longer time? Would he be threatening the Children's belief? It was a possibility but a very slim one. He loved children and played with them even if they couldn't see him.

Then Jack thought about after he made Jamie believe, when they ran into the Guardians. They were so happy to see him. Why? Where they just happy that he wasn't with Pitch or … were they actually worried? They seemed just so happy and relieved to see him. That made Jack smile. Maybe they did care.

Jack looked over to the party and smiled, letting hope blossom within him. The hope for a family and no more loneliness. Yeah Jack was going to let himself hope, he was going to trust that the Guardians won't leave him. He was going to put a little of his ever fragile trust and hope in to them.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hey Frostbite!"

* * *

Bunny had been enjoying the party but couldn't help but look over at the winter spirit. The boy was obviously in deep thought from the way he stared out to the snow covered wasteland outside. His expressions had changed multiple times until it settled on a smile. Bunny saw him look over at them and that's when he felt it. Hope a very, very small amount and it was so fragile. But it was there and it was coming the winter spirit.

That's when Bunny realized something. He had felt something like this vanish not but a few o=hours ago on Easter. That hope was much smaller but still there. That old hope had been Jack's, and he and the other Guardians had destroyed that. He, the Guardian of Hope, had destroyed this child's hope. And now it was back, and he was going to do everything in his power to help it grow and to never let it die.

"Hey Frostbite!" Bunny called. He saw Jack look up at the nickname, "Stop standing in the corner and get over here!"

Jack laughed, "Whatever you say Kangaroo!" And he flew over.

"I'm not a Kangaroo, mate." Bunny growled, but it wasn't in a threatening way but more playful. And just like that they started up a playful banter. It was almost as if Jack was met to be here, and all the other Guardians noticed to.

Yes they were going to make up those three hundred years, and Bunny was going to make sure that the hope in the boy continued to grow.


End file.
